


Imperial Dynasty - The Tribute

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: Imperial Dynasty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slave Training, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Total Power Exchange, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: The protagonist, Shu Rong,Didaughter from a Duke's household, makes her way to the Capital where the Imperial Palace is located. Coming from a vassal state, she was selected as a Tribute to the Emperor. Her fate is unknown as she is presented in the Imperial Court and meets the Emperor for the first time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Imperial Dynasty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080275
Kudos: 18





	1. The Tribute - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags. This whole story series is a work of fiction that will include total power exchange, reluctance and non-consent sexual acts (in a context where the submissive or slaves have no power to refuse their Masters / Lords). It will be heavy in kink. She will eventually come to love her Master and her Master's Male Concubine but I would say it's a result of Stockholm Syndrome and also a product of her upbringing in this ancient era ("three obediences" and "four virtues" - one of the obediences being obedience to husband when married).

Shu Rong watched the scenery go by from the carriage window. They have been travelling for over a month and have passed through villages, farmland, grassland, over a mountain and now, they were nearing the Capital. The roads were bigger and more well maintained. There were also more people travelling on the roads. The ever changing scenery outside was a constant reminder that she was far from home. 

Growing up, she had always known that she would one day leave the inner courtyard that grew up in and enter into her husband's household. As a _Di_ daughter, from a noble family, she would likely have been matched to another noble family of equal rank, as a legitimate wife. In fact, informal discussions were already in place and it was only a matter of time before formal agreements were made. 

But it all changed half a year ago. The borders of their state were being invaded constantly. Their only saving grace was the military assistance from their Vassal Lord. The King, decided to send a noble's daughter as tribute to show their sincere gratitude. All noble girls of marriageable age were recruited, including Shu Rong. 

In the end, she was chosen, merely because her family was close enough to the royal family genealogically but would not affect the King's power. Even though she cried and pleaded not to be sent away, she had no choice, the edict came from the King. Her eldest brother, who was also the head of the family said that it was an honor to be chosen as a tribute to show their sincerity and gratitude for the protection that were given to their state by their Vassal Lord. She should be glad of the honor and she should embrace this opportunity to serve her family.

In the following months before they departed for the Capital, the King sent tutors to teach her palace etiquette. Hoping for answers, she asked the tutors what was expected of her as a tribute. But none of them would give her a direct answer. They said it is up to His Majesty the Emperor. Her duty was to follow the envoy and meet His Majesty when the rest of the tribute gifts are presented.

The answer did not calm her fears. The whisperings that she heard from her peers added on to her fear - that they were lucky to avoid this misfortune. Woman that were tributes ended up as concubines or worst, in army camps. Was this to be her fate? Becoming a concubine with no legal status or becoming a prostitute in the camps? 

In the past months, she had thought of running away many times. But each time, she realizes that she had no where to go. and if she were to run, her family would become traitors to the state. It was a death sentence for all of them. So she stayed and here she is, sitting in the carriage, moving closer to her uncertain fate. 


	2. The Tribute - Part 2

The envoy stopped their journey at an Inn near to the Capital's gate. It would be her last night before they envoy presents her in Court. She felt as sense of restlessness and dread. Laying down on the bed, she tried to calm herself as she thought about what she knew about His Majesty, the Emperor. 

He was a General Prince before he ascended the throne as the Emperor. He had spent years protecting the borders of the empire from the barbarians. There were praises about his various military merits since he was a young boy. The people of the empire lauded his achievements in protecting them, he was a god to them. When he ascended the throne, their love for him grew as his leadership brought the empire peace and wealth, the rampant corruption and injustices in the previous era were eradicated and the wrongdoers punished. Even vassal states like her own benefited. She fell asleep thinking that perhaps her future would not be too bad. 

The next morning, Shu Rong was awakened early by the maids assigned to her by her King. She had not been allowed to bring her own maids. While her assigned maids were not close to her, they still completed their duties well. With their help, she washed and dressed.

Her clothes today were more elaborate as she would be entering Court today. Her clothes, shoes, accessories and make-up were all carefully prepared. On top of her _zhong_ _yi,_ she wore a _ruqun,_ the skirt was a dark bronze color, and the top was white edged with the same bronze as her skirt. The _quju_ was made of heavy brocade in dark turquoise with long wide sleeves. The maids wrapped the robe around her body and secured it with the ties before tying an ornamental silk belt at her waist. Her hair was combed and fixed into a low bun with and held securely with finely crafted hairpins. They applied her make-up with extra care. There was a solemn air surrounding all of them this morning. 

Once dressed, she was escorted into the carriage, her clothing arranged properly around her to avoid dirt and unnecessary creases. It was still dark when the left the inn. The envoy would be presented after Morning Court. Reaching the Capital City's Gates, they waited for the gates to be open. The City Guards were expecting them and after an inspection was completed, they were escorted to the Imperial Palace gates. 

At the Palace gates, they had to continue their journey on foot as Palace rules forbade anyone but the Emperor to ride on horses or carriages in the Palace. It was a long way to walk to the Hall where Court and audiences with His Majesty were held. Shu Rong's elaborate and heavy clothes made it a tiring walk. As they walked by, she absently noted that the buildings in the palace grounds were large and imposing. Each building were were set far away from each other with wide open spaces. There were many men and women who wore servant uniforms. Some were cleaning, others were walking quickly, possibly heading to complete their duties. She noticed that all off them were working quietly and seriously; the atmosphere around the entire place was solemn. There were no talking or joking between the palace servants, very unlike the her home where her own maids would earnestly work but still chattered away cheerily. There were also officials that were walking in small groups of two or three, and while they were talking, their voices were low and hushed. /p>

The walk was long but thankfully they made it in time. Soon the leaders of the envoy was called in while Shu Rong waited outside. It would be a while before she would be allowed to enter. The list of the tribute items were presented to one of the attendants previously and was now being read out one by one as the items were brought in. Finally her name was announced and she took a deep breath before stepping into the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that have left kudos! I really appreciate every one of them.
> 
> ***  
> If you are curious about what she is wearing: https://ziseviolet.tumblr.com/post/134829460039/tutorial-of-how-to-wear-ruqun-and-quju
> 
> ***  
> As I continue to write this story and plan the next chapters, I find myself leaning more and more towards ancient Chinese style setting. But of course, there's going to be a twist since this is of course set in an imaginary universe and I don't think the ancient Chinese people have ever looked at their classic teachings in a BDSM way.


	3. The Tribute - Part 3

She kept her head slightly tilted downwards and her eyes on the ground as she walked in with slow measured steps, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. Stopping two steps behind of the envoy leader, she knelt down, raised her hands and brought them together, high above her head with her right hand in front of her left before bowing down, hands resting on the ground and resting her head on her hands, saying " _Xiăonǚ_ respectfully greets Your Imperial Majesty". 

She held the position for a few moment before she straightened her body and then kneeled as she waited for His Majesty's reaction. Keeping to proper protocol, her head remained slightly bowed, making sure not to look directly at Him. She could see at the edge of her vision, the attendant taking a scroll from the envoy leader. She would not be surprised if the scroll contained information such as her birthdate and genealogy. 

The envoy leader spoke of her merits as he introduced her. Lauding her as gentle, reserved and quiet women, who is filial and respectful to her elders. She is well versed in etiquette and decorum and has a chaste and pure character. This was generally all the virtues that was expected of her as a woman. After finishing his spiel on her background and character, he ended with "With great respect, our King offers Lady Shu Rong as tribute to serve Your Imperial Majesty as a gesture of our continuous loyalty and gratitude to Your Imperial Majesty". The envoy leader gave a deep bow and waited hopefully for His Majesty's positive response. 

The silence was deafening as Shu Rong continued to kneel there. Thoughts flew in her mind. What would be His Majesty's response? Would he be unhappy and throw her to the army barracks? Her initial nervousness had grown into fear as the silence grew longer and longer. 

"Lift your head" the order broke through the silence, as the Emperor spoke. Shu Rong lifted her head, still keeping her eyes lowered. She could feel his gaze on her even though she was not looking at him. After a moment, the Emperor makes a gesture to his attendant.

With a bow, the attendant informs the envoy members "His Majesty appreciates the King's sincerity and loyalty". 

There was joy on all the envoy members faces as they all bowed again, this time thanking the Emperor for his kind words. They had managed to achieve their mission. Their Vassal Lord had accepted the tributes and acknowledge their state's loyalty. For Shu Rong, instead of joy, she felt a sense of trepidation. She felt that she was walking further and further into dangerous territory. 

Shu Rong continued to kneel as the ceremony continued since she did not receive permission to stand nor was she dismissed from His Majesty's presence. Finally, she bowed in obeisance together with the rest of the envoy members when they were finally dismissed by the Emperor. For a moment, she was at a lost - where should she go? Was she to follow the envoy members? But as she was about to stand, she noticed someone wearing a more elaborate version of an attendant's uniform standing in front of her. 

"Lady Shu Rong, please follow me". Standing up, she followed as he led from the hall into a side corridor. They walked for a while before entering into another corridor surrounded by tall walls. After a long walk, they reached the a tall and wide gate with several guards guarding the door. She noticed that some of the guards knelt to greet the attendant, while those opening the door, bowed low before opening the gate. 

Shu Rong followed the attendant and entered the gateway. Quietly and without any fanfare, she had entered the Inner Palace of the Imperial Palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I understand... (because research is hard when you have very very limited ability to understand Chinese), and seriously, even Chinese novels vary in their usage of honorifics. 
> 
> Xiăonǚ - I, the insignificant (female)

**Author's Note:**

> More on ancient Chinese ideology on Women's role or Wife's role:
> 
> In “Admonitions for Women” Ban Zhao wrote: “The Way of husband and wife is intimately connected with yin and yang and relates the individual to gods and ancestors. Truly it confirms the great principle of Heaven and Earth and the great rule of human relationships. Therefore the Rites honor the interrelation of man and woman; and in the Odes the first Ode manifests the principle of marriage. For these reasons the relationship cannot but be an important one. If a husband be unworthy, then he possesses nothing by which to control his wife. If a wife be unworthy, then she possesses nothing with which to serve her husband. If a husband does not control his wife, then he loses his authority. If a wife does not serve her husband, then right principles [the natural order] are neglected and destroyed. As a matter of fact, in practice these two [the controlling of women by men and the serving of men by women] work out in the same way. [Source: “Sources of Chinese Tradition, compiled by Wm. Theodore de Bary and Irene Bloom, 2nd ed., vol. 1 (New York: Columbia University Press, 1999), 821-824; Asia for Educators, Columbia University, Primary Sources with DBQs, afe.easia.columbia.edu]
> 
> Extract from:  
> http://factsanddetails.com/china/cat3/sub9/entry-5562.html


End file.
